


Saiou / Ousai Oneshot [REQUESTS OPEN]

by V00D00W1Z4RD



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gay, Harukaito - Freeform, How Do I Tag, IruMatsu, M/M, Oneshot, Ouma not Oma, Rantarou not Rantaro, Ryouma not Ryoma, Saiouma / Oumasai, Shinguuji not Shinguji, Shuuichi not Shuichi, Tags Are Hard, TenMiko, Toujou not Tojo, Updating tags as I go, Yaoi, amaguuji, ao3 is so confusing, mlm, oneshots, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V00D00W1Z4RD/pseuds/V00D00W1Z4RD
Summary: This oneshot book will be on both AO3 and WattpadRequests Open
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gay

My first AO3 story is a oneshot story. That's nice. Anyway this'll be both on here and Wattpad. My user is the same on both.  
Requests open!!

Things I will NOT do:

Necrophilia

CROPOPHILIA

Piss smut

Insomniphilia

Non-con / R**E

P**ophilia

Shotacon (Basically the last one; Yes I know Kokichi is canonically a shota but he's taller than me so shush)

Othat than all those, I take any request!

Stuff I'm good at -   
Regular fiction  
First Person  
Third Person Limited

I need help -   
Smut  
Angst  
Fluff  
Second Person

Ok bye lol


	2. I Love You So, [ANGST(???)]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma Kokichi has been missing for a bit, and Saihara Shuuichi has made it his goal to find out what happened.

I'm not the best at writing angst, so apologies!

*Not beta-read*

I'm not really confident in my writing, so if any errors are made, please say so!

(I wrote this for and English Assignment and passed)

[Non-Despair AU]  
CW://  
2U1C1l)3  
K43l)3 4K4M472U   
M1U 1RUM4  
K1RUM1 70UJ0U (Mentioned)  
R4N74R0U 4M4M1 (Mentioned)  
K4170 M0M074 (Mentioned)  
M4K1 H4RUK4W4 (Mentioned)

\----------

The 79th class recently graduated from Hope’s Peak High School this year. The couples either stayed together or fell apart, Shuuichi not being either of those. He was always one of those loners in the class; Emo, scared, usually staying away from others. But one person always struck his curiosity-

Ouma Kokichi.

Ouma Kokichi, the Super High School Level President. He was always so expressively annoying at the beginning of the year. 

But a month later, he changed, And by a lot. 

He got… How shall I say…? Boring… 

Kokichi never showed any emotion anymore. In public, he’d keep up his annoying and childish persona. But in private, he would just be there. Sitting. Looking at himself, usually. 

Shuuichi’s interest got peaked every time he would see Kokichi’s mask slip up by a bit, but only a bit. Recently, Kokichi hasn’t been showing up to class. Nobody ever cared for him due to his mischievous pranks and merciless ruses. 

Nevertheless, being the detective he is, Shuuichi spent the rest of graduation by investigating on what made Kokichi this way.

Day by day, night by night, he would find more and more clues. The more he found, the more he wondered, ‘Why would Kokichi just disappear like that?’’

Currently, Shuuichi was interviewing Iruma Miu and Akamatsu Kaede, the High School’s most well-known couple. “Eh? That shrimp went missing? I never noticed ‘cause he was so small. I bet he’s small other places, too! HAHAHA!!”

Of course. Miu is as vulgar as ever. “Ah- that’s-” “Miu! You can’t say something like that about Ouma-kun! How many times have I told you to not be so insensitive!” Shuuichi’s words were interrupted by Kaede’s, followed by a squealing and mortified “S-sorryy!!”

Kaede only sighed before continuing, “Anyway, about Ouma-kun, I haven’t seen him around, lately… The last time I interacted with him, he told me to ‘leave him alone…’”

‘Leave him alone..?’ Shuuichi wondered. Kokichi was always one to seek attention from others, seemingly. It would be strange just to hear him suddenly ask you to leave him alone.. “Thank you, Akamatsu-san! This is very important.” With a bow to the couple, he left to interrogate the others.

¡嘘 xxXxXxx 嘘!

After interrogating the others, them being only a little help, Toujou Kirumi suggested he interrogate the guardians of Ouma themselves. From what Shuuichi knew, Kokichi never talked about anyone else in his own home. He thought it would be due to personal reasons, so he never pushed it.

After sneaking into the administrator’s office and getting the folder holding Kokichi’s information, Shuuichi was now standing outside of Kokichi’s door.

Hesitantly knocking, he waited for a response. … No response. He tried the door knob, surprisingly open. “Ouma-kun..?” he called out. No response once again. He decided to investigate around the house, checking every room and every object. He only found two objects of importance; the checkered scarf Kokichi always wore, and a razor on the bathroom sink.

He only had one more room to look through, so he walked up to it, assuming it was Kokichi’s room. Shuuichi gently opened the door. “Ouma-ku-?”

Shuuichi was interrupted by Kokichi’s cold, hanging, dead body.

All he could do was scream in terror.

It was too late.

The boy he knew as “Kokichi Ouma,”

Was gone.

Shuuichi noticed a note laying beside the body. He hesitantly crawled over, picking it up. The note could only make him cry even worse. He never got to truly know him, but the note made him cry. He wished he wasn’t crying. It made him feel like he was pitying the body by crying tears for it after it’s death.

Shuuichi called everyone else, stating the mischievous boy was gone.

Gone forever. 

No chance of returning.

No chance of feeling true emotion, anymore.

No chance of finding someone to be with, anymore.

Apparently, Amami Rantarou knew the whole time he would die. Kokichi trusted Rantarou dearly, so he was the only one to know about it. Rantarou couldn’t do anything, no matter what. Kokichi was just suffering, and didn’t want to anymore. They tried to make him happier for over four years, yet nothing ever worked. Here they are now, in front of the body of the emotionless boy.

Credits  
The characters do not belong to me; They are rightfully created and owned by Spike Chunsoft, Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone’s New Semester of Killing.

Kokichi’s death was inspired by “Sayonara!”, Sayori’s death in Doki Doki Literature Club.

Well if you’re reading this, I’m obviously dead. I wonder who’s reading this? Could it be akamatsu-chan or saihara-chan? I hope it’s the latter. :))

Anyway, yeah, i’m dead. Big shocker, right? I bet you actually couldn’t care less about the hanging body in the room. But if you do, do you know what that feeling is? It’s called pity. Pity for witnessing someone after they’re dead. It’s not true sadness; it’s regret for things you all did. Regretting that you couldn't interact me with more, I bet. Anywayy, this message will go out to four people! 

First of all, harumaki-chan! :))

You may hurt me a lot, but i did care, y’know? I helped you when you found out you got accidentally pregnant with momo-chan’s baby. Did you keep it like you wanted to? I never got to know. Either way, if you’re reading this, i hope you and momota-chan live happily with your new baby (if you kept it.) anyway, i’m trying to keep the messages short and leave space for the special one!

Okaa-san!! Or toujou-chan!! :DDD

Toujou-chan!! I hope you aren’t crying too hard, right now! I know you’re one of the only people in school who genuinely liked me! I liked you so much, i opened up to you! I’m sorry i didn’t tell you about this, though. This’ll be a regret i carry on with me even in the after-life. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. And i’m sorry to everyone else, too. Mom, if you’re reading this, i know about your miscarriage. My parents are gone permanently, so i looked up to you. And it seemed you loved me as your son; i really appreciated that, mom. So thank you. For everything.

Next is rantarou-chan. Probably one of the hardest i’m going to write.

Rantarou-nii-chan!! I really hope you’re the one reading this right now!! Did you find the last sister, yet? I really hope you did! You were like a brother to me! Did you know my real brother died five years ago?? Of course you did, you were there with me!! You really helped me cope at that time, y’know. I loved you so much in a way my brother could have filled. But no, he just had to die.. You were there to help me, and i really appreciate that. I don’t have much else to say, other than i really hope you find the last sister. You don’t need me to be happy. You have your sisters and that’s all you really need. Bye, onii-san.

Great, now the best is saved for last, saihara shuuichi.

Are you reading this? Did you do you detective investigations that lead you to here? The face you make when you think is really cute, y’know! I never truly got to interact with you, but there were a few moments where we just sat down and talked for a bit. I truly enjoyed your company. Isn’t it funny? Gaining feelings for someone you rarely even talked to? I think so, at least. I’m sorry I never opened up to you. I’m sorry for being such a wuss and not going up to you to speak. I was so scared of rejection, but now i’m dead, so I don’t really need to worry. Basically, i love you, saihara-chan!! ^^ I did ever since you first spoke to me. Seems weird, right? I didn’t like believing in love at first sight, so i ignored it. I tried to push away the feelings, but they kept coming back. I hated it. I hated it so much. I didn’t want to be a bother to you, so I kept avoiding you on purpose. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I regret everything I did. Every prank I committed. Everything in general. I’m sorry for even being here and existing, wasting mass and matter. So now here I am, hanging from my ceiling, Anyway, that’s all I can really write, Bye Harukawa-san. Bye Toujou-san. Bye Amami-kun. Bye Saihara-kun. I love you so,

~ Ouma, Kokichi

[1503 Words]


End file.
